Currently, handbags for carrying articles or outer packages for receiving mailed objects, such as general plastic bags, paper bags, plastic mail bags, boxes, or the like, are all unable to provide good protection for packed objects. For example, mailed objects such as fragile articles or glass are easily damaged during transportation due to the compression caused from the stacking of mailed packages, no matter what kind of material they are made of. In particular, objects in paper or plastic mail bags are apt to be damaged due to collision or compression, to mailed objects, the protection capability of these mail tools are the worst.
To avoid collision, there also are paper boxes used to pack mailed objects. Since paper boxes are all almost cubic, and the surfaces thereof are rather rigid, they can provide a little more protection for contents. However, not all objects are cubic and large enough to fill up the paper box, due to a larger inner space thereof. It is inevitable that the object will roll around in the box, and collide with the box, causing damage during transportation when the object is placed in the box.
Multiple bubble granules might be placed in a paper box for the protection of a packed object from rolling around and being collided, but they cannot protect it wholly and safely.